


Break Through the Suffering

by HourglassGod



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baehee, F/F, F/M, Gay, Let me torture these precious characters, MC's Life Sucks, Oops, Seven is too smart for his own good, drunk mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HourglassGod/pseuds/HourglassGod
Summary: MC is head over heels in love with Jaehee. She hopes that one day she will be able to confess her love to her fellow cafe owner and live a happy, peaceful life. Unfortunately, strange and bizarre events always are attracted to MC. So, she should have known that a wrench would be thrown into her life sooner or later. She just never expected this. The consequences of throwing an RFA New Year's Eve party. God Seven save her when he isn't causing enough trouble himself.





	Break Through the Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came into creation due to the comparison of Vanderwood being a mixture of Jaehee and Zen. It kind of spiraled from there when my fellow server members agreeing that we all like Jaehee with MC rather than Zen. Of course, I decided to add in some heartache for fun. Also, I still love Seven. And I love MM theories. But that should be obvious as you read on. Anywho... enjoy my first fanfiction on this site!

MC was pumped to be hanging out with the rest of the RFA for a New Year’s Eve party. It was nice to be able to hang out with them when there wasn’t so much of a rush. They were playing all sorts of games from board games to video games. There was plenty of food and drinks. Everyone seemed to be getting along well. There was the standard spat between Jumin and Zen, but other than that, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. She was so glad that she had suggested this party. Even though it had taken a little while to work out the details…

 

            Jumin: So, Luciel’s place is crossed out along with Yoosung’s

            Jumin: Why don’t we have it at my place?

            ZEN: WHAT!?

            ZEN: NOOOO!!!!!!

            ZEN: I’m sneezing just thinking about it!

            Jaehee: Yes… Perhaps we shouldn’t have it at your place, Mr. Han

            Jaehee: …Jumin

            707: Lololol

            MC: Yeah. Probably shouldn’t have it at Jumin’s. Not to mention Elizabeth the 3rd.

            707: MY ELLY!

            Jumin: She is not your Elly!

            Jumin: She’s Elizabeth the 3rd. She has a full proper name. Use it.

            ZEN: ACHEW!

            ZEN: Can we please stop talking about that damn furball?

            Jaehee: Yes, let’s move on

            MC: Why don’t we have it at my place?

            Jaehee: We could have it at my apartment

            MC: No offense, but your apartment is a little bit…

            MC: Small

            707: Lololol. So, what have you two been up to?

            MC: Shut up, Luciel!

            707: Aaaagh!

            707: You wound me.

            707: (crying emoji)

            707: (crying emoji)

            707: (crying emoji)

            ZEN: Stop spamming!!!

            Jaehee: (sighing emoji)

            MC: So, let’s have it at my place then.

 

MC thought her place was quite the improvement from Rika’s place. The number one reason for that was the lack of a bomb. The second reason was the lack of cockroaches. The third reason was… it was closer to the café and Jaehee’s place.

She looked over to where the taller woman stood a few feet from her. She had known the woman for over half of a year now, but her heart still fluttered when she looked at Jaehee. The woman was such a sweetheart and a hard worker. MC never regretted taking up her offer to work with the older woman at the café. It could be a little bit of a struggle at times balancing school and work, but as one of the co-owners of the café, she had more room to work with. Besides, when she was at the café, she got to spend a lot of time with Jaehee. That almost always put a smile on her face.

Jaehee turned to look at her with a smile on her face, “MC, ready?”

MC tried not to blush too much, “What? Oh! Yes!”

Seven gave her a smirk with one eyebrow raised.

She mouthed at him to shut up, and the countdown started.

“FIVE!”

“FOUR!”

“THREE!”

“TWO!”

“ONE!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

* * *

 

MC’s head was only pounding slightly as she blinked her eyes open to get a look at her TV rolling the beginning scenes for some movie. For a moment, she couldn’t understand why she wasn’t hearing anything before she realized that her TV was probably muted. She shifted a bit and heard a chuckle.

“Good morning, Captain MC!”

She blinked at two golden eyes, and finally, her brain started to run with enough speed to realize the situation she was in. Seven’s arm was thrown around her waist as she was snuggled up against him on the couch. She looked around and saw Yoosung drooling on one of the nearby recliners.

Her voice cracked as she spoke, “Morning. When did I fall asleep?”

Seven smiled at her, “Sometime after the 300th round of Marie Cart. I couldn’t bear to wake you up when you were looking so cute with those droopy eyes cuddling with whoever was near. I have pictures!”

She let out a small laugh, “You have to send them to me.”

“Will do, Captain!” the redhead grinned at her.

“Now, let me go. I’m starving!” she tugged at his arm.

He let her go, “You cook? Marry me at the space station!”

She chuckled, “Alas, fair sir, my heart belongs to another.”

Seven gave a theatrical gasp as he also stood up.

“I’m thinking about making eggs, bacon, and toast. Hey. Where’s—”

A groan cut her off, “Food?”

Her question was answered as she walked around the sofa to see Jumin cradling an empty bottle of wine while looking at her with two weary eyes.

“Wow. I never thought I’d live to see Mista Trustfundkid drunk!” Seven whistled.

Jumin let out a groan and cradled his head, “This isn’t the penthouse.”

She shook her head as she and Seven helped the businessman up and into one of the chairs at her kitchen table, “Nope. The RFA’s private New Year’s Eve party was last night. Or this morning. One of those two. Do you feel like throwing up?”

Jumin looked at her for a moment, “I’ll be fine. I don’t usually throw up, even after I’ve drunken more than the recommended dose of alcohol.”

She quirked an eyebrow up at Seven, “There’s a recommended dose of alcohol?”

Seven shrugged, “I don’t drink.”

“This morning was the first time I’ve had more than a couple of sips,” she admitted.

Jumin let out a heavy sigh as he cradled his head.

She walked to one of the cabinets and pulled out a couple of glasses. She started filling them with water, “Seven? Can you go to my bathroom and fetch the pain relievers?”

Seven nodded and started to walk to the hallway, “Of course!”

She had just finished giving Jumin a glass of water when she heard a groan coming from the living room. She only had a couple of moments to remember that Yoosung tended to throw up after drinking before she rushed for the bucket underneath her sink. Thankfully, she managed to put it under his face right before he started to throw up. She held it there and tried not to start gagging at the smell coming from the bucket. She leaned into her elbow to take a few quick breaths before the blond boy started retching again. It continued like that for a little while before Yoosung just started to heave pitiful breaths of air through his nose while whining.

MC reached over and grabbed a couple tissues to wipe at Yoosung’s mouth and nose, “Do you think that you can move to the kitchen?”

Yoosung shook his head as he started to cry a little bit.

She nodded, “Can you stay here and not throw up while I dump this?”

Yoosung nodded.

She picked up a couple of tissues to dab at his eyes before she went to the nearby guest bathroom to dump the bucket into the toilet, flush, rinse it out quickly, and walk back to give it to Yoosung. She took the tissues he was holding to his face and threw them away with the ones in her hand. She walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water which she promptly gave to the miserable gamer.

When he let out another whine of pain, she stood up wondering where Seven was with the pain reliever. She shook her head at herself as she realized that he probably didn’t know where it was in her bathroom. She let out a sigh as she walked towards the hallway. She frowned slightly as her feet pressed into the carpet. So, Seven, Jumin, and Yoosung were accounted for. Which left Zen and Jaehee left to be found. She could only hope that Zen hadn’t been stupid enough to try to ride his motorcycle while drunk, and similarly, she prayed that he hadn’t been stupid enough to take Jaehee with him.

“Oof!” she grabbed onto the mass of solid muscle that she had run into to prevent herself from falling. She rubbed at her face before she looked up at Seven, “Geez. I was just coming to help you find the drugs.” She moved to walk around Seven, “You’ll help me hack into any cameras to see where Zen and Jaehee went, right? I’m hoping that Zen didn’t try to hop on his motorcycle. Now that I think about it, Jaehee probably went back to her apartment…” she mused as she walked past the hacker.

Seven startled and grabbed her arm, “MC! Don’t go there!”

She frowned at the man, “Why not? Yoosung desperately needs something for his head. That boy can’t hold his liquor at all.”

Seven stuttered for a moment before speaking loudly, “Ah! You don’t have all of the ingredients for breakfast! Why don’t we pick up painkiller there while we get the things for food? I’ll pay!” He started to guide me back to the living room.

I pushed at his chest lightly, “Geez. I don’t know what’s going on with you. Yoosung really can’t wait for that medicine. Gosh.” She shook her head and continued to make her way to her bedroom. She pushed open the door as Seven shouted something that she didn’t quite catch.

She blinked. Oh. So, there was Zen. There was Jaehee. Nothing strange. Just tangled up in the bedsheets with scratches and bite marks and…

She quietly closed the door and strode past Seven, “I’ll be right back.”

She didn’t even realize that she passed the nearby grocery store until she noticed she was walking right past their café. That was also when she started to have issues with her breathing and sight. She rubbed at her eyes and focused on the ground in front of her instead of her sobs.

“You’ll be okay, MC. You’ll be okay, MC. They were probably both drunk anyways. It’ll be alright. It’ll be alright…”

“MC!”

She was twirled around to face Seven.

He looked worried, “You’re… You ran off without your coat.” He held it out.

She blinked at it for a moment before pulling it on and zipping it up, “Tha—”

He pulled her into a tight hug.

“—nk you.”

She burst into tears. The tears stung on her face in the cold winter air.

The redhead let out a sigh and cradled her head to his chest.

“I-I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You’re in pain.”

“Yea… I am.”

“It sucks.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be right beside you.”

“…thank you, Sae-Seven.”

“…do you feel up to getting groceries?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

The walk was silent as we headed to the grocery store hand-in-hand. There weren’t very many people up and about, and anyone who would normally try to talk to her hesitated and backed away at the hacker’s glare. Thus, it was uneventful as they checked out and headed back to her apartment.

When they entered the apartment, Yoosung was nowhere to be found.

“He’s in the spare bathroom—” there were sounds of retching “—throwing up.” Jumin finished. He gave her a look of concern that was subtle enough that if she wasn’t used to Jumin’s facial expressions by now, she would have missed.

She gave him a tight smile and waved off his concern. She started moving around the kitchen to prepare breakfast as she tried to ignore the small conversation that Seven and Jumin were having behind her. Seven’s tight tones and Jumin’s sharp disapproval. They quieted down when Yoosung came out of the bathroom crying about how he would never drink again. She just shook her head and set him down with another glass of water and some painkillers before she went back to cooking food. She heard the bottle rustle as Jumin quickly swallowed a couple of the pills.

“I hope you all don’t mind having scrambled eggs, hash browns, toast, and bacon.” She turned around just in time to see Yoosung lunging for the bathroom.

Seven smiled and her and shook his head, “That sounds delicious.”

Jumin hummed his agreement.

Yoosung came back in a couple moments later with a green look on his face. MC silently handed up a sleeve of crackers, some more water, and some more painkillers.

She was just starting to pile food onto the plates when Zen and Jaehee made an appearance. She didn’t even pause to take a breath before she stepped into the role of caretaker and best friend that she was all too used to.

She gave the duo a smile that her heart protested against, “I hope you two are hungry. I’ve made a lot of food.”

A light shade of pink bloomed on Zen’s face as he nodded and coughed lightly, “It smells delicious.”

She turned back to the food and continued to pile it onto the plates.

“Do you need any help, MC?” Jaehee’s voice was soft and coming from right beside her.

 _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ She told herself. She flashed the other woman a smile and shook her head, “I’m fine. Why don’t you sit down? I’ve got this taken care of.”

There was some hesitance in Jaehee’s face as she slowly nodded and went to sit down. MC took note of the wince that crossed her face upon doing so.

Seven strode up to her and quickly snatched a piece of bacon off of one of the plates, “Ooooh! Delicious!”

“Oi!” she swatted at him. “You couldn’t have waited a couple more seconds!”

“Defender of Justice, 707 waits for no one!” he gave her his trademark whoop and smile, but she noticed how focused his eyes were on her and the concern that stilled the golden orbs.

She stuck her tongue out at him, “You don’t even wait for your Captain’s orders?”

He let out a gasp, “Oh no! How are you going to punish me?”

She made a cat paw gesture, “I might scratch you.”

“Ooooh! Really!”

“Are you sure that you aren’t an M like Yoosung?” she asked him teasingly as she set the plates on the table and started to set out the rest of the tableware.

“Huh?” Yoosung asked confusingly.

“What!?” Zen sputtered.

A blush appeared on Jaehee’s face.

And Jumin just quirked an eyebrow up, “Zen, don’t you know what an M is. An M is—”

“—I know what it means!” Zen interrupted with an irritated look on his red face.

Seven looked at her with a faux-serious look on his face, “I’m an M only for you.” Then he broke into laughter and started to making kissing noises in her general direction.

She shook her head. She appreciated the redhead’s efforts to cheer her up even if they weren’t working as well as they usually would. “Come on, let’s eat.”

“Thank you, MC!” Yoosung stated as he gently reached for a piece of toast.

The rest of the RFA echoed the younger man’s thanks.

The meal was fairly silent as Seven teased Yoosung about various things that occurred last night. MC occasionally joined in with the teasing sometimes defending the blond. However, she wasn’t alone in noticing the quick glances that Jaehee and Zen were trading with each other. She turned to look at Jumin who was looking at her with concerned eyes. Everyone always said that the businessman had a heart of stone, but she knew better. His heart was more of a deep well full of emotions that he had no idea how to express or touch without fearing a lack of self-control. She reached under the table and gave his hand a brief squeeze before going back to eating her food.

It continued to be uneventful as everyone left to their respective homes. Seven lingered at the door when the rest of their friends were all gone.

“I know a good place to burn things…” he said softly.

She let out a heavy sigh, “Can I borrow your car to go shopping?”

“Sure. I’ll come with.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

February was a busy time for the café. Valentine’s Day was just around the corner, so the café had become significantly busier as they had entered into the month of love. In order to keep up with the sudden income of business, MC had taken to coming to the café earlier than ever to get started with any prep that they had not managed to complete the night before. Most of the time, Jaehee was already up and about. Some habits that the older woman had acquired while working for Jumin were easier to slip into than others. However, MC did relish the times when she would arrive at the café before Jaehee was awake.

MC carefully ascended the stairs that led to Jaehee’s little apartment. She quietly opened the door and crept towards Jaehee’s bedroom. For a moment, she entertained the thought of how creeping this would look before she pushed open the door.

Jaehee’s head jerked up at the sound of the door opening. It took a moment before Jaehee relaxed upon realizing that it was just MC and not some burglar. And God help whatever poor burglar that tried to rob Jaehee.

“Is that coffee?” Jaehee asked.

MC smiled, “Yeah. I thought you might like a little pick me up.” She handed the warm cup over the other brown-haired woman.

“Thank you,” Jaehee smiled. “But what about you? Don’t you have classes today?”

MC let out a groan, “Yeah. They’re later in the day so I have plenty of time to get caffeinated. Though, I’m considering skipping my classes if it continued to be busy today.”

Jaehee frowned, “MC, your classes are very important.”

She smiled at Jaehee’s scolding tone, “Yeah, I know. But it’s hard to leave you here when it’s so busy and our hired workers…”

Jaehee let out a sigh, “They can be somewhat incompetent at times.”

MC gave Jaehee a side look as she sat down on the bed, “Maybe we could hire Yoosung? I think Jumin is looking to make him into an assistant. We should save him from that fate.”

Jaehee let out a laugh and opened her mouth before she paled significantly.

“Jaehee? Are you alright?”

The other woman leaped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. MC quickly followed behind her as the other women started to retch into the toilet. MC held back Jaehee’s long hair and went through the familiar process of helping a person that had recently thrown up.

Once the familiar scene was over, MC spoke up, “Maybe you should stay in bed today? It wouldn’t do you any good to be up and about when you’re sick. I can take charge today.”

Jaehee started to shake her head but then thought that it would be better not to do that, “But MC! Your classes!”

She shook her head at the older woman with a fond, if not worried, smile, “Jaehee, you are much more important than classes. And besides, with you being sick, it’s all hands-on-deck.”

Jaehee gave her a soft smile, and MC thought that it was worth having gone through everything in order to get to see Jaehee smile like that.

* * *

 

Jaehee had made a quick recovery, before quickly becoming sick again. Thankfully she was able to help out the rest of their small crew for Valentine’s Day, but afterward she quickly fell ill again. MC wanted Jaehee to see a doctor, but the other woman insisted that she was fine.

“I still think you should see a doctor,” MC said to Jaehee as she picked up her phone to clean up a counter.

“What’s going on?” Seven’s voice came through the phone; he always had the habit of calling MC late at night, usually when she was studying or at the café.

“Jaehee keeps getting sick,” MC said quickly.

Jaehee let out a sigh, “I’m fine. Besides, I keep getting better.”

“Reoccurring illnesses aren’t things to scoff about. It might be a sign that something else is seriously wrong with your body,” MC reasoned as she quickly picked up a few of the remaining dishes some patrons had left on their tables.

“You worry too much!” Jaehee complained with a fond, exasperated, look in her eyes.

“You’re still sick?” Seven asked.

“I’m feeling quite good right now, Luciel,” Jaehee responded as she quickly did an inventory of what needed to be stocked for the night.

“Yeah, she keeps getting sick but then starts to be better.”

Seven made a listening noise.

“It’s honestly not that bad,” Jaehee spoke while rearranging some of the dishes that were stock beneath a counter.

“You aren’t the one who has to see you look so pale as you throw up into the toilet every other morning…” MC muttered as she started to count the money from the cash register.

Jaehee paused briefly in her movements. “I’m sorry that I’m worrying you so much.”

MC waved off the concern, “You don’t have to be sorry about that, but I still think that you should see a doctor. I just want to make sure that you are happy and healthy.” _And I wish that you could understand how much I love you._

“MC…”

The two women shared a soft look before turning back to their respective tasks.

There was the sound of typing from Seven’s end as he spoke with a distinct air of absentmindedness, “Maybe you’re pregnant.”

Jaehee froze.

MC’s heart stopped.

Seven let out a frustrated sound, “Gah!!! I’m going to have to go—some hacker is trying to hack into my systems.”

“Good luck!” MC spoke the words without thinking.

“Defender of Justice Seven-Zero-Seven doesn’t need any luck!”

“Goodbye, Luciel.”

“Laters!”

The call disconnected.

Silence reigned for a moment.

“I can’t believe Luciel thought that I would be pregnant,” Jaehee scoffed at the idea, but the older woman’s hand shook slightly as she placed a container down.

MC bit her lip. She didn’t want to bring up the New Years Eve party. Everyone but Yoosung seemed to have caught on as to what occurred with Zen and Jaehee. As far as MC could tell, the pair didn’t remember any of it. They had both been completely blackout drunk. However… the younger woman couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps...

She shook her head. It was a preposterous idea.

_Just like living in an apartment with a bomb._

“Yeah, what a strange idea,” she commented as she tried to forget the redhead’s comment.

* * *

 

MC went through the next week haunted by Seven’s words. She would be brushing her teeth or zoning off in class, and she’d think about it. She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it. There was a chance that Zen and Jaehee used some sort of contraceptive or day-after care. Though… they had been completely drunk. It wouldn’t be hard for them to forget; after all, they had lost enough of their inhibitions to sleep with each other.

A part of her resented Zen at first. Her resentment was short lived. Zen wasn’t the type of person to just sleep around, especially with people he deeply respected. Besides, there really wasn’t any attraction for Jaehee on Zen’s part. The man was stupidly oblivious to how much Jaehee admired him. MC could admit that she had a fear about how far Jaehee’s affection for the actor went. Despite Jaehee saying that it was better if no one got involved with Zen during this stage of his career, the younger woman couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if Zen ever expressed interest in Jaehee. She didn’t like to think of that.

Thinking about Jaehee being pregnant with Zen’s baby wasn’t really something else she liked to think about.

If she was pregnant, what would Jaehee do? Would she try to get rid of the baby? Keep it? What would Zen do? How would Zen react?

“Stop it, MC!” she told herself as she stared into the mirror late at night. She splashed some water on her face and continued with her nightly ritual. “If she is pregnant, then I’ll do whatever I can do to help her out and be beside her.”

She grumbled to herself about strange things always occurring as she went to bed.

* * *

 

She yawned as she turned to her side and looked at her clock. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at the clock.

In true anime style, she flew out of her bed while throwing on clothes, “Fuck! I’m late!”

She was out of breath as she unlocked the café door and started to get ready for the morning shift. She was halfway through prep before she realized that Jaehee wasn’t down yet.

“Odd. She’s usually down by now. And I’m already late. Please tell me she didn’t pass out while throwing up…” she dried her hands on a hand towel as she headed up to the apartment. She opened the door and went to the older woman’s bedroom to find it empty. She looked over to the bathroom door and noticed light coming from the crack at the bottom of it.

She gently knocked on the door, “Jaehee? Are you alright?”

She heard some sniffling and then the other woman’s heavy voice, “I’m… I’m fine.”

MC frowned. The crying was enough for her to open the door, but hearing the now-bright Jaehee sounding so broken… She didn’t even hesitate in opening the door to the bathroom.

Her heart froze in her chest to see Jaehee’s tear stained face as her dear friend leaned against one of the bathroom walls. The desire to hunt down and kill whatever hurt the one she loved coursed through her. She rushed to the older woman’s side, “Jaehee, what’s wrong? How can I help you?”

Jaehee’s eyes met her own briefly before the woman burst into sobs.

MC’s heart pounded in her chest as she gave the woman a tight hug. Her eyes searched the rest of the room for anything out of place that could give her a hint as to what was wrong. There was a box on the counter along with a couple of other things and… her eyes jerked back to the box as she squinted to read what the label said. Then her eyes leapt to her friend’s hand where she was holding…

_Luciel Choi, why the hell did you have to jinx me._


End file.
